Beyond The Veil
by TheImmortalIris
Summary: Remus' POV on what happened to Sirius that night. OotP spoiler! Slash or non-slash, depends on you! Woohoo! Now, read and review....


A/N: Got curious, wrote this… got bored, wrote this… got sick of homework, wrote this… got an itch for writing angst, wrote this… uh, yeah, that's about it… Slash, non-slash, whatever you wanna think! Just enjoy! Okay? Okay!

~*~

            Remus' felt a jolt from deep within him, like this electric shock that shook everything inside him furiously in only a fraction of a second, as he watched his remaining childhood friend fall beyond the veil, from his sight, from his life. The reality pulled hard at him, the reality that once again, he has lost a best friend… the last one. Was this really intended?

            _No!_

            He couldn't bear to see Sirius lying on the cold floor lifeless and unmoving. He didn't want to go through that veil and _see_. He refused to find out but the picture his terrible imagination engraved in his blank mind already tortured him ruthlessly. Sirius' body sprawled upon the cold tiles, eyes staring blankly above blindly and a face etched with no emotion other than shock, his mouth hanging agape. No blood, no pain yet no last thoughts of farewell, no last thoughts of goodbye…

            Remus turned cold inside yet he burned furiously with hatred but with every effort, he held it back. He had to stop Harry from getting through that veil. Remus dashed for the fifteen-year-old boy and held him furiously preventing him form moving any farther. With a heavy dreadful heart, he spoke, "There's nothing you can do, Harry…" and neither could he. A heavy weight of guilt rested itself roughly on the werewolf's shoulders.

            "Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!" Harry pleaded but, oh, how false it was. How could he possibly let himself accept this? But there was nothing else his brain was capable of doing at that moment. Nothing. This was truly the end of the Marauders and no matter how much he regretted it, nothing could change this fate… their fate… Sirius' fate… A sorrow of such grasped Remus' heart like a hand of long wiry fingers and squeezed it tight. So much grief, so much death. How could so much evil and sadness rest upon the Earth?

            "—it's too late, Harry." Remus said painfully. Harry struggled beneath his grip but Remus held fast to the boy. A great amount of depression overwhelmed him. Was hope for the wizarding world still existing, still possible? It was at that moment that Remus desperately wanted revenge, _bitter sweet revenge_ but how? Did he really have the heart to do such a thing? No. Why not? He felt weak, was he not capable of doing anything? Why couldn't he avenge his dear friend's death? Again, Sirius' corpse flashed into his mind slapping him hard across the face.

            _Don't let Harry go!_

            Remus kept his grip tighter. "We can still reach him—" Harry insisted but still his words held no truth in them, Remus couldn't feel any. "There's nothing you can do Harry… nothing… he's gone." Why was he saying these things? It didn't feel like it was him. 

            "He hasn't gone!" but he has. He has. Harry called for Sirius fiercely still trying to get free from his arm. "He can't come back, Harry. He can't come back because he's d—" Remus' voice broke unpleasantly. "HE – IS – NOT – DEAD!!" Harry broke the sentence relieving Remus the burden of having to pronounce such a dreadful word but still no comfort eased his heart. Again, Harry called for Sirius but Sirius did not appear no matter how much Harry called to his godfather.

            _Oh God, Harry, I'm so sorry…_

            Regrettably, Remus began to pull Harry away from the pulpit with every effort now that it got harder to keep the teenager from getting away from his arms. He couldn't let anything happen to him, not with Sirius gone. He has to protect Harry, for Sirius. Remus spotted Neville Longbottom descending down the stone benches and hurrying up to them with much difficulty. He said things to Harry but he couldn't hear. His sense of hearing wasn't, at the moment, functioning well neither were all the rest of his senses. Harry was no longer struggling beneath his grip.

            Remus pulled himself back to reality and realized Neville's handicapped form. "Here," he said softly and pointed his wand numbly at Neville's legs and whispered, "_Finite._" The spell vanished. "Let's—let's find the others." Remus said, every word weighing him another ounce of agony, "Where are they all, Neville?"

            Neville said something to him about Ron being attacked by something and Hermione's pulse but altogether, nothing seemed to make sense. A loud bang rang out and Remus spotted Kingsley collapse onto the floor and Bellatrix turning around and running away. In the moment that Remus relaxed his grip, Harry seized it as his chance to escape from him and escape from him he did.

            "Harry—no!" Remus cried out but Harry had already gotten away.

            "SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM—I'LL KILL HER!"

            Remus stood still watching Harry run away. He couldn't commit the revenge that he sought for Sirius but maybe… just maybe Harry could…

            "What have I done?"

~*~

_A/N: Yeah, it was short and yeah, the ending sucked but I tried didn't I?! DIDN'T I?!…… ahem…… anywho, review peeps and hope ya'll enjoyed this little fic thingy I wrote! I was just so bummed about Sirius death and I wondered what the hell was our fave DADA teacher feeling, hmm? Well, hope I made it clear!!_


End file.
